unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppycorn
Puppycorn is the deuteragonist in Unikitty!. He is Unikitty's younger brother and best friend. He is voiced by Grey Griffin. Personality and Traits |-| Physical appearance=Puppycorn is a dog with a unicorn horn. His coat is cobalt blue and cream in color with red and white paws. His tail is blue and round. He has a tan snout and auburn nose, with his mouth having a prominent snaggletooth. There are three, tan freckles on each side of his face. He has auburn eyes and thick eyebrows. He has short, triangular ears that flop downwards, and a cracked, yellow horn with a red base. He wears a black collar with dark, gray spikes. Other Looks |-| Personality=Puppycorn, like the first half of his species, is energetic and playful, as well as slightly dimwitted. He tries to best himself against his older sister, which often fails, but he never gives up on attempting. Like his sister, he loves to have fun, but she is protective of his feelings - to the point that him being upset is something that can drive Unikitty berserk. Relationships *Unikitty and Puppycorn’s Relationship |-| Abilities=Possibly due to his dog nature, Puppycorn is able to eat inedible items, such as dirt, toys, and garbage. He seems to do this just because he likes to, rather than for any special abilities, however. Also, unlike his sister, he is incapable of flight. LEGO.com Description Appearances Season 1 * Spoooooky Game * Sparkle Matter Matters * No Day Like Snow Day * Action Forest * Kaiju Kitty * Fire & Nice * Rock Friend * Kitchen Chaos * Crushing Defeat * Wishing Well * Hide N' Seek * Stuck Together * Little Prince Puppycorn * Pet Pet * Kitty Court * Birthday Blowout * Lab Cat * The Zone * Too Many Unikittys * Unikitty News! * Dinner Apart-y * R & Arr * License to Punch * Bugging Out * Chair * Kickflip McPuppycorn * Super Amazing Raft Adventure * Tasty Heist * Brawl Bot * Beach Daze * Big Pup, Little Problem * Tragic Magic * Dancer Danger * LandLord Lord * Scary Tales * Float On * Space Mission: Danger * Top Of The Naughty List * Batkitty Season 2 * Pool Duel * Tooth Trouble * This Spells Disaster * Roadtrip Ruckus * Memory Amok * Election Day * No Sleep Sleepover * Unfairgrounds * Kitty & Hawk * Camp Unikitty * Hawkodile Sensei * Perfect Moment * P.L.O.T. Device * Who Took Toast * Rainbow Race * Beep * Delivery Effect * Lazer Tag * Trapped in Paradise * Prank War * Safety First * Volcano * First Flight * Cheerleading * Ragtag * Career Day * Asteroid Blues * The Big Trip * Late Night Talky Time LEGO * 41452 Prince Puppycorn Trike (excited) * 41453 Party Time (excited) * 41454 Dr. Fox Laboratory (robot) * 41455 Unikingdom Creative Brick Box (smiling) * 41456 Unikingdom Fairground Fun (excited) * 41775 Unikitty! Series 1 (dessert, alien, shades, dalmatian) Trivia *Puppycorn's early designs originally featured a light blue horn with a purple base. His fur was also dark purple, instead of blue. *Puppycorn frequently misspells his own name as "Pupycron". (Birthday Blowout, Career Day, Beep) *Puppycorn makes a non-speaking cameo in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. He can be seen watching Unikitty ride a slide attached to her castle shaped like herself. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cksYkEzUa7k *Puppycorn is a playable character in the The LEGO Movie 2 tie-in video game. *Puppycorn has been shown eating both chocolate brownies (Hide N' Seek) and grapes (Perfect Moment), two foods known to be toxic to dogs. One could theoretically infer that his unicorn genetics enable him to eat these foods without consequence. *In "P.L.O.T. Device", Puppycorn is revealed to be part corn. In Other Languages * Spanish: Perricornio * German: Einhorn-Hündchen * Swedish: Valphörning * Italian: Cucciolino * French: Mimicorne * Portugese: Puppycórnio Gallery Quotes Main Article: Puppycorn (Quotes) Sources and References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019